


taking back the world

by MinSeulgi



Series: Monsta X Bingo Winter 2017 [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daybreakers Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Monsta X Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSeulgi/pseuds/MinSeulgi
Summary: Let us be safe today. Let us stay hidden for one more day. Let our blood be ours for one more day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth fic for level 3 of the 2017 winter MX Bingo! Prompt is **Vampires**
> 
> Still considering whether to continue in this verse or to leave it as it is. The Daybreakers references aren't terribly noticeable, but.
> 
> Unbeta'd because I'm a lazy human. And because I have no beta. Whoops.
> 
>  **Music inspiration/aid** : Katy Perry's Rise and Caleb Hyles'/Jonathan Young's cover of The Plagues. Sonic Syndicate's Start A War is where I snagged the title from!

> _“Do you remember when we were vampires? Do you remember when we ran through the streets at night, our heads back, laughing and screaming, so alive it felt like we owned the world?  
>  Do you remember?  
>  _ _Do you remember me?”_
> 
> **pleasefindthis - i wrote this for you just the words, pg 186 -- “The Time We Were”**

 

“Kihyun!”

The low whisper of a voice at Kihyun’s ear has him rousing from his shallow sleep, blinking away the grit of dreams and the darkness of sleep. There’s a tension in his body, born of restless nights and a constant need to watch his back. But there’s no unease, no pulsing terror, and that’s enough to clue him in on the identity of the speaker.

After all, there’s a limited number of people that are capable of rousing Kihyun without finding a knife or stake at their throat.

“It’s just me.”

Kihyun sighs and stares into the gloom of the room, searching for Hoseok’s face in the darkness. “Clearly,” he says in a dry rasp, expression less than pleased. Hoseok either doesn’t see it -- a possibility, considering Kihyun’s eyes still haven’t adjusted to the darkness -- or he sees it and is ignoring it. That’s also possible, of course, because it’s Hoseok, and Hoseok’s survival instinct goes to shit when it comes to the harassment of one Yoo Kihyun.

Clearing his throat does little to ease the itchiness, and Kihyun makes a face even as a hand reaches out of the gloom, passing him a half-filled bottle of water. With this, he can find Hoseok now, his eyes having finally adjusted enough to show the way Hoseok looms beside him. His blond hair is a shock of bright in the dim, and Kihyun can just make out the lighter color of his irises, a blue compared to his -- and everyone else’s -- dark brown.

“Thanks,” Kihyun murmurs, stealing a sip of the water before passing it back. Although they’re no longer strictly rationing their supplies, clean water is still one of the hardest things to come by, and Kihyun doesn’t want to take too much of Hoseok’s ration for today. It helps that the water is warm and tastes ever so slightly of metal. “Is there a problem?”

Now that he’s been awake for a minute and is thinking a little more clearly, the worry has begun to sink in. When Hoseok takes the night watch or night supply run, it’s rare for him to wake someone up. His track record is impeccable, almost as good as Minhyuk’s and far better than Kihyun’s. But when there’s a problem, it’s always Kihyun he comes to first. It’s reassuring.

And also terrifying.

But Hoseok only smiles, a toothy thing that has Kihyun’s stomach flipping over.

“No,” he says with a shake of his head. There’s a hint of laughter in his voice, laughter that brightens the air around them, lightening the oppressive darkness. “No, no, I just... There’s something I wanted to show you. Got a minute?”

If Kihyun were smart, he’d say no. There are no windows in this interior room, and the hallway outside of his door is of little help. But his internal clock tells him that it’s early, not even dawn, and that if he hurries back to sleep, he might be able to steal another three hours before he needs to get up to help with the daylight supply run.

But Hoseok looks and sounds so earnest, so hopeful. Kihyun has always had a soft spot for the blond.

“Yeah,” he says as he pushes away the blanket and crawls out of bed. “Do I need to bring anything?”

Hoseok smiles again, a secretive sort of smile that curls his eyes into crescents and turns his visage into a thing of beauty.

Kihyun finds himself thankful for the darkness of his room, because at least it saves him from accidentally looking into the sun and risking blindness.

“Just you,” Hoseok says as he scoots away, giving Kihyun room to move and dress. “Bring a jacket. It’s a little chilly outside.”

Two minutes later finds Kihyun on the roof of their building, The sky is about as dark as he’d expected it to be, and Hoseok had been right to warn him about bringing a jacket, because the wind is greater up here  compared to the ground below. But even so, it’s pretty in a way that Kihyun doesn’t have words for.

Once upon a time, Kihyun would have brought his camera and would be attempting to capture the best possible picture of the city skyline silhouette against the distant horizon as it lightens, but that was then, and now Kihyun wouldn’t be able to tell you where that camera is or whether he’d even remember how to use it. Even so, the sights is pretty, and Kihyun thinks he knows why Hoseok brought him up here.

“I wanted you to watch the sunrise with me,” Hoseok says after a moment, offering another small smile that outshines the sun in its intensity.

Kihyun eyes the horizon again. Off to the east, he can see the barest hints of warmth seeping over the curve of the earth. Sunrise is just around the corner. And with it is the chance of both a new day and a better day.

“Alright,” Kihyun says as he tilts his head back, searching the fading darkness of the sky overhead. He finds what he’s looking for just as Hoseok tugs on his sleeve, signalling that the main event is beginning. But that doesn’t stop Kihyun from closing his eyes, wishing upon the distant and glazed glimmer in the sky in hopes that his wish will be heard just this once.

_Let us be safe today. Let Minhyuk return from his supply run soon, unhurt and unnoticed. Let Changkyun and I complete our supply run without problems. Let us find more water, more food. Let Hyunwoo’s and Hyungwon’s day shifts go by uneventfully. Let us stay hidden for one more day. Let our blood be ours for one more day._

“I’ll watch the sun rise with you.”

And maybe after the sun has risen and they’re preparing to slip back inside the building, Kihyun will give Hoseok the necklace in his jacket pocket. Maybe he’ll walk Hoseok back to his room and give him the book tucked under the edge of his bed.

Then again, maybe Minhyuk will lead a troupe of vampires right to their doorstep. Maybe Hoseok being distracted on the roof now with Kihyun is preventing him from seeing a Subsider trying to sneak into the supposedly abandoned building that he and the others have turned into the home.

There’s so much that could go wrong, any number of things that could somehow turn against them.

But for the time being, all Hoseok and Kihyun see is the way the sun blooms on the horizon, turning to sky hues of peach, primrose, and liquid gold.

For the time being, everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but better late than never.
> 
> If you think I'm missing tags (tbh I probably am) or have questions, feel free to hit me up in the comments or find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreateTheSound) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/createthesound)!


End file.
